


Sweater Weather

by giraffeswearpantyhose, Ryenan



Series: Text me, wolfy. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting, this is just crazy, wrote this way late and this time giraffeswearpantyhose edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffeswearpantyhose/pseuds/giraffeswearpantyhose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't understand that Derek is allergic to anything but black Henleys.</p>
<p>RP text fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

TO: SOURWOLF:  
Yo Sourwolf. Just a thought but would you wear a button down? Possibly?

TO: LITTLE RED:  
Why?

TO: SOURWOLF:  
Because black Henleys are not the only shirts available in today’s society that’s why. And then there’s the sex appeal…

TO: LITTLE RED:  
No.

TO: SOURWOLF:  
What? Whyyyyyyyy?

TO: LITTLE RED:  
Buttons, Stiles. Too much trouble. Blue Henleys?

TO: SOURWOLF:  
No. Nuh uh. No way. I will only get you a Henley if you agree to a color. I’m starting to think you’re allergic. Holy crap that makes so much sense.

TO: LITTLE RED:  
Blue is a color.

TO: SOURWOLF:  
Navy blue is the same as black and you know it. Red maybe? To assert your eternal alphaness?

TO: LITTLE RED:  
Too bright. Dark green. Blue. Black.

TO: SOURWOLF:  
Oh hell no. Light gray? Ok compromise. Black button down. Yay!

TO: LITTLE RED:  
Can you hear me growling all the way out there?

TO: SOURWOLF:  
No. I’m human you great big overgrown dog. Omg this sweater is awesome. I’m getting it and you’re going to wear it.

TO: LITTLE RED:  
What? Why? Is it black?

TO: SOURWOLF:  
It might be…it might be orange and blue striped…

TO: LITTLE RED:  
Stiles. Just come home pls.

TO: SOURWOLF:  
But they’re on saaaaale

TO: LITTLE RED:  
Fine. Whatever. Get peanut butter and steaks on the way home.

TO: SOURWOLF:  
I understand the raw meat but why pb?

TO: LITTLE RED:  
Guess. –Isaac

TO: SOURWOLF:  
Stop stealing Derek’s phone you delinquent children. Shouldn’t you be doing drills? I thought he had you training all day.

TO: LITTLE RED:  
Sorry Stiles. Isaac wanted peanut butter honey sandwiches. But do hurry home, Red.

TO: SOURWOLF:  
If I do will you make pancakes? Yours are better than mine.

TO: LITTLE RED:  
For dinner? Sure. Isaac wants to fuck before. Us, or everyone?

TO: SOURWOLF:  
Sex then food? I am so there. But just us three. Erica always leaves claw marks and her and Boyd have been weirdly attached lately.

TO: SOURWOLF:  
Crunchy or smooth pb?

TO: LITTLE RED:  
Baby boy over here says crunchy.

TO: SOURWOLF:  
I recognize that the pack has made a decision, but seeing as how it’s a stupid ass decision, I have elected to ignore it.

TO: LITTLE RED:  
Get both then, or Isaac will put twigs in the smooth stuff. I swear I have the strangest damn pups.

TO: SOURWOLF:  
Ugh fine. Leaving now.

TO: LITTLE RED:  
Thanks, Red.

TO: SOURWOLF:  
On my way back. Get Isaac naked. I want pancakes.

TO: LITTLE RED:  
Already done.


End file.
